A genious and a blonde
by Basjetball
Summary: What happens if Ivy was not related to Adam and was in his class. Changed to be a (One shot)


**Mr Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

**Hey guys, you may know me for sad short completed stories such as 'One of a Kind' and 'Quitting'. Not to mention my current story which has around 6000 words so far and is named 'All because of a dream' and is still going.**

**Well, I decide to add another Mr Young fanfic and this time it's not so Adam/Echo, but a different pairing.**

**It's an Adam/Ivy fanfic, the first story so far and this is the summary of the story.**

**Summary- We all know Adam and Ivy are siblings, but really? Adam's a genious, Ivy is well not a genious. Adam has brown hair, Ivy has blonde hair. Mrs Young has brown hair. Makes you wonder if they are related. Well they're not in this story. Also Ivy will be the same age as Adam. Ivy is not related to Adam, leaving a different kind of plotline.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Mr Young**

Adam walks to school, eager to teach in his first day.

He finally reachs the school. Adam walks in the school and heads to his classroom. He waits for a while until the bell rings.

Then all the students walk in his classroom and notice a 14 year old. Thinking that he is just a teen, students talk to each other until the teacher comes.

"Guys, I want you all to calm down!" Adam announces.

"Why should we listen to you kid!" a guy who's tall and mascular shoot back.

"I'm the teacher!" Adam announces.

The mascular tall guy stands up to face the kid.

"You're only..." the tall guy says not sure how old he is.

"Fourteen," Adam says.

"Don't listen to him, he's just acting as a teacher," says a girl with blond hair.

Adam just stares at her. _She is pretty, really pretty_.

Then a boy stands up and asks "Is that you? Adam Young?"

Adam looks at the boy and asks "Derby?"

"Long time no see," Derby says giving Adam a pat on the back.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was on my way when a flock of- oh great, the teacher is not even here yet," the girl with brown hair walks in.

"Well you see, I am the teacher," Adam says.

The girl with brown hair looks at the board and apologizes "Oh I'm sorry...Mr Young. I'm Echo."

"It's okay, anyways we will introduce each other," Adam announces wondering what the blonde hair girl name is. So far, the only person he knows is Derby.

Students start to complain.

"Let's start I will go first," Adam says.

"My name is Adam Young. I am fourteen years old and will turn fifteen in March. I have graduated in science and I was offered many jobs like at NASA space program, but I declined to be a science teacher and have students to have fun in science," Adam announces.

Other students start to announce each other. Adam soon knows about the student. The strong tall guy name is Slab and the _cute blonde_ girl is Ivy.

"Now that this is over, let's talk about electricity. Do you know what Benjamin Franklin experiment was?" Adam asks. As he reachs for the chalk, he realize the chalk is not there. "Okay, who took the chalk?" Adam asks again.

Students put their hand up and Slab burps out the gas of the chalk.

* * *

"I'll just go to another classroom to get chalk," Adam says and leaves the classroom.

Adam enters Mrs Burns classroom and asks "can I burrow some chalk?"

"You're late chalk," Mrs Burns says.

"You see, I am the teacher," Adam says,

"You think I wasn't born yesterday?" Mrs Burns challenges.

"I don't think anyone would think that," Adam says.

"Sit down," Mrs Burn commands and so, Adam sighs and sits down.

Then the noise of a car honk occurs and the teacher hide in her desk cowering in fear.

Noticing the opportunity, he grabs the chalk and leaves the class.

* * *

When he turns the doorknob, Adam realizes it has been locked.

He sees Slab holding his sandwich.

"My sandwich," Adam gasps out.

Slab then holds his keys.

"My keys," Adam gasps out again.

He sees Derby and hear him say "burn"

Feeling angry, he has not known that Derby meant Mrs Burns and then Adam understands when he notices his ear has been grabbed and being dragged off to Mr Tater's office.

* * *

"Yes he is the new science teacher," Principal Tater says leaving Mrs Burns to storm off to her classroom.

"Hey Mr Tater can I burrow a set of spare keys?" Adam asks.

"Why? If you lost that key, you're the first youngest teacher to be fired," Tater says.

"Lost it? Pfff...I just need it to conduct Benjamin Franklin's experiment," Adam says.

"Fine Dang will let you in," Tater says.

"Yes?" says the janitor behind them.

* * *

"Thank you for unlocking the door Dang," Adam says.

"No problem," Dang says and then left.

Adam looks around and notices that nobody is here, meaning everyone has ditched class.

Adam sighs and then sees Echo walk in the classroom.

"What are you doing here? Didn't everyone left?" Adam asks curious.

"I just forgot my backpack," Echo replys.

"Hey no running," Mr Tater says.

"Hands on mister," another voice says.

"Uh-oh just act," Adam tells Echo.

Echo goes to her seat and Adam starts to think for several seconds before knowing what to say.

"So class, Benjamin was the first electricals charges as what?" Adam asks. "Echo"

"Positive and negative," Echo says.

"You're positively right. Franklin's experient lead to many words we use today such as battery, conductor and discharge, does anyone know what discharge is?" Adam asks and notices Mr Tater on the doorway.

"Echo you always answer. Give someone else a chance. How about you Slab do you know what discharge is?" Adam asks.

"Duh...discharge is the grease that comes out of my nose. I like to spread it on toast and eat it," Echo acts.

"I said hands on," Mr Tater says and then left to chase the person.

"That was awesome," Echo says.

"Yeah," Adam says back.

The bell then rings and Echo quickly left the classroom.

* * *

'"Thanks for leaving me," Adam sarcastically says as he walks up to Derby.

"It's not my fault, I went to get my nana's foot after all we are making a monster," Derby replys.

"We're not making a monster! Anyways, we need to get the key back," Adam says.

Then the girls changing room flys open and can hear many girls scream.

"Before Slab set frong into the girls changing room?" Derby asks looking at Adam.

Adam then notices _his blond angel_ walks up to him.

"You did this, you better get that key back from Slab," Ivy says which then a _croak_ says.

"Sure thing Ivy," Adam says flashing her a grin.

* * *

Adam goes to Slab's locker and use his magnet to open the lockers, but suddenly the magnet starts to attract the lockers.

"Turn it off!" Adam yells to Derby.

Derby then turns off the machine.

Both of them look at Slab's locker and Adam notices ballerina slippers.

"You don't think...Slab ate a ballerina?" Adam asks.

Derby is silent, because of the fear of someone behind Adam.

"You know the drill," Slab says to Derby.

Derby then runs to the garbarge can and cower in fear.

"Slab I did not know you do ballet?" Adam asks.

"I don't, that's why I have self-esteem issues," Slab replys.

Adam can only nod with the response.

"Can I have my key back?" Adam asks Slab.

"Sure, but you have to rip it off from my cold, dead hands after school," Slab replys.

"But my hands are not dead, and you will be dead and it's cold out there," Slab adds on.

Slab then left. Adam just sighs. He has two option. 1. Nothing which will result in him being fire from being a teacher or 2. Fight which will most likely result in death. Things are not turning out well.

* * *

"Mr Young, are you crazy?" Echo asks him.

"Echo, when it's not school hours you can call me Adam," Adam says countering back the question.

"Okay, Adam are you crazy? You have to get out of here" Echo warns.

"I can't. I'm a teacher," Adam says.

"You're a kid," Echo says.

"I'm both," Adam says and then walks up to the crowd surrounding Adam and Slab.

"I see you didn't leave," Slab says.

_I'm ready, I should know your pressure point! _Adam thinks.

Slab throws him a punch and Adam ducks under the punch. Slab then throws him another punch and Adam dodges it by going left.

"Pressure point, hi-yah," Adam says striking him with his pressure point that he learn from Dang.

The results are that nothing has happened from the attack.

Slab then unlease his dirty bad breath on Adam.

Adam sits on one knee and then it starts to rain.

_Perfect_ Adam thinks.

"Now!" Adam cries out.

A kite flys off the window and Slab grabs the kite string.

Adam then stands up and is feeling quite smug. "I think you should give me my key back," Adam says acting smug.

"You mean this key," Slab says showing Adam the key. "Now why would I do that?" Slab asks placing the key onto his other hand.

Then electricity flows through Slab shocking him. After a while, the rain clears up and

"This is Franklin's experiment or maybe just listen to my class," Adam says.

Slab left with a plea "don't hurt me oh great wizard"

Adam reachs down and grabs the key saying "hot key" three times.

"That was great Adam. I was wondering about Franklin's experiment and now I realize it's the rainwater," Echo explains.

"Nice job Echo, you got it," Adam congratulates her.

Echo then left and then Ivy walks up to Adam and his cheeks feel a bit red.

"Nice job Adam, you took down the big bad bully. That was impressive...kind of," Ivy congratulates him.

"Thanks," Adam replys back.

Ivy turns around and starts to leave the school. Adam watches Ivy leave until she is out of his sight.

* * *

**How is it? Good? Bad? Suggestions? You can leave me your opinion. I made this first chapter around 2000 words. Anyways, see you. Until next time.**


End file.
